Untitled Can't think of a name
by kim1983
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's last year of Hogwarts. There's a new teacher, with a secret.R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

"I'd like to welcome you all to another year of Hogwarts, and good luck to the new first years. Now, as you all know, Professor Dumbledore...died last year so I shall be taking over as headmistress. I would also like to announce the new appointment of defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Coldrick." Professor McGonnagol said to the hall full of young witches and wizards. A young woman with dark brown hair-which was clipped to the back of her head so you could see her pony tail sticking up over her head, and a long fringe, parted to the sides of her head- stood and gave a smile to the surrounding students, but as her hazel eyes fell on Harry, he noticed a flash of pity in her eyes. Applaud began, and a few whistles from the older boys, causing an amused, yet a slightly embarassed look crossed her face and she quickly sat back down.

"Unfortunately, the last year of students who would've recognised her have already left, as she only left Hogwarts 7 years ago. So your going to have to make do with a new face. Good luck to you. Now, enjoy your feast!" Professor McGonnagal finished and went to her seat as the plates began filling.

* * *

After the feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione began chatting about the new teacher.

"So...what do you think of her?" Harry asked the other two, seeing if they also found something strange about her.

"She's fit." Ron thought out loud.

"Ooooh. Ron fancies Professor Coldrick." Hermione teased, a little too loudly as many female students turned round and giggled at Ron, although they heard a few boys say: 'Well, he's got a point.'

"Keep it down, would ya?" Ron snapped at Hermione and looked around, blushing.

"Sorry." Hermione said with a slightly amused look. Ron just glared at her.

"Anyhing else accept for physical features?" Harry asked, grinning slightly. Ron just glared at him aswell.

"No..." He said. Harry turned to Hermione with a hopefull look.

"Sorry, Harry. I haven't noticed anything. Why, have you?" Hermione replied.

"No. Just...wanted to know whether you guys did."Harry answered nervously. But Harry was lying. When she looked at him, he noticed something weird. It was as if she knew of his pains, of his losses. But he thought the only people who knew of Sirius' death were order members. She wasn't in the order. What was going on?

* * *

Their first lesson of the term was defense against the dark arts, and everyone was looking forward to it, since Professor Coldrick was an ex student of Hogwarts and they were hoping she would make it a good lesson. And let them off homework. But Harry wanted to ask her a few questions.

"So, class. Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that. Anyway, today, we're starting on a brand new spell, specially created to block the crucio curse. It has just been invented by a man in the ministry," Harry noted how a disgusted and, basically pissed off expression, came over her face when she mentioned the ministry. "and I have been ordered, well not exactly ordered, but you know, by the headmaster to teach it to you, for obvious reasons." Professor Coldrick said. "We're not going to be practising the crucio curse because...well it would just be silly. So, since the new spell you're about to learn is visible, I'll be able to tell if you're doing it correctly." she continued. "Oi, Damien, stop jinxing Neville or I'll jinx you myself. 10 points from Slytherin." She half shouted. She was pbviously enjoying this new power. Damien was a Slytherin boy, who had basically taken over Malfoy's position as Crabbe and Goyle's leader, and that of basically the rest of Slytherin aswell. "I don't think he finds it half as amusing as you seem to. Although I'm sure the rest of the class would enjoy watching you tink pink for the rest of the lesson." she threatend.

"You can't do that. I'm a student." Damien retorted, sticking his nose up and trying to act smart.

"Oh, I assure you, I can and I will if I have to." Professor Coldrick said with a tone that meant she was serious. Damien opened his mouth to retaliate, but thought better of it.

"Professor?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Neville's still twitching."

"Ok. Hold on," Professor Coldrick replied and sighed. "_Finite._" she muttered and pointed her wand at Neville, who immediately stopped figiting. "Alright now?" she asked. He nodded and looked down, embarassed.

"Good." she said with an encouraging smile. "Now let's begin."

* * *

After a lesson of embarassingly feeble spells, incorrect and slightly dangerous attempts at the spell and, obviously, some very good ones from Harry and Hermione, the lesson was over.

"No homework, since there's nothing to do it on. You could do a little research or something like that." Professor Coldrick announced as everyone started packing up. There were many 'YES!'s after that comment. After everyone had left, Harry walked over to Professor Coldrick's desk and said:"Um, Professor?"

"Oh, hey Harry. Shouldn't you be going to your next class?"

"No, free period. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Um, sure. Why not."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"So, Harry. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Professor Coldrick asked.

"Well, it's kind of about...Dumbledore...and...a few other people who...knew him." Harry replied.

"O...K...Ask away."

"Ok...how well did you know Dumbledore?"

"Pretty well, I guess."

"Okay, so...did he...um, trust you?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"May I ask were you're going with this?"

"Um...okay. I don't know how to put this but did he ever let you into a kind of...club?" Harry finally asked. Professor Coldrick froze, and a panicky expression crossed her face.

"Club? What club? No, he's never said anything about a club. No clubs here that I know of. Um, look Harry. I've got allot of...marking to do so..." she trailed of, and Harry took the hint and left.

* * *

As Harry walked, disappointed, back to the Gryffindor tower, he passed by Dumbledore's old office, the Headmasters office. He stopped momentarily to look at the entrance. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the loving old man, and the scene in which Snape murdered him mercilessly. Snape. That traitor. He hated him so much. 'Next time we meet, Snape. I'll kill you. And I will show you no mercy. Just like you showed Dumbledore none.' Harry said to himself. But he had to move quickly as he heard footsteps approaching. He raced around the corner as silently as he could. The footsteps stopped, so he peered around the corner. There stood Professor Coldrick. She looked nervously around, then whispered something and the staircase emerged and, after looking around again, hurried up the staircase to Professor McGonnogal's new office.

'Allot of marking, my arse.' Harry said to himself. Then, an idea popped into his head. He checked his robe pocket and sure enough, there was his invisibility cloak. He put it on and legged it up the stairs before they could close again. When he reached the top, he entered slowly to see Professor Coldrick leaning back in a chair opposite Professor McGonnagol and staring up at the ceiling.

"Nova, what is it?" Professor McGonnagol asked. Professor Coldrick sat up properly now and looked at McGonnagol.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to teach here?" Coldrick asked. McGonnagol looked momentarily shocked, but schooled her features.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. Coldrick got up and paced a few steps away from the desk, then turned round to face her again.

"Well, the safety of the pupils and staff, among other reasons. What if he follows me here? He's gotten in before."

"That's unlikely-"

"Why? How do you know he won't be able to get in again? How can I be at peace of mind when I can't be ensured that I won't be endangering everyone else by being here? **Can anyone promise me it won't happen!**"

"Nova, _calm down_. When he got in, the school was in chaos. Dumbledore had been away. Besides, he might not even now you're here."

"I suppose you're right. As usual. I'm sorry, Minerva. But I've seen what he can do. And now Dumbledore's _permanently_ gone..."

"Don't worry. The students are perfectly safe. Security has been drastically improved since that _incident_."

"And the staff?" Professor Coldrick asked with a mock school girl's voice. McGonnagol laughed slightly.

"Yes, and the staff," she replied.

"Thanks, Minerva. Anyway, I better go, I have a first year class to teach." Professor Coldrick said. Harry turned to leave, but scuffed his foot on the floor. Coldrick quickly turned her head round in Harry's direction.

"Is something wrong?" McGonnagol asked.

"No..." Coldrick replied, turning her head slowly back round, with a furrowed brow. "Well, see you later, Minerva." McGonnagol waved slightly and Coldrick turned to leave. Harry tried to shuffle back slightly as she came past, but she had already caught his arm and pulled him down the staircase after her.

* * *

Professor Coldrick continued pulling Harry along round the corner of the corridor, then whipped Harry's cloak off him.

"What on earth do you think your doing, Harry? Eavesdropping isn't exactly appreciated, you know."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, Professor."

"Oh, really? Then what do you call it?"

"Spying?"

"Harry. This is no time for jokes. Don't abuse the use of your cloak. You could get into allot of trouble later on in life. You should be glad I didn't pull it off in front of Professor McGonnagol. She would've had a cow. Just be careful with what you do with that thing. Okay?"

"Okay, Professor." Harry said. Professor Coldrick nodded, eyeing Harry suspiciously and doubtfully.

"Okay then. Well, carry on. I've got a class to teach. God, that sounds weird. I'm still getting used to it." Professor Coldrick explained with a small giggle.

"Cya, Professor." Harry replied. Professor Coldrick smiled and shook her head slightly. 'I really shouldn't let him talk that casually to a professor. It would be funny to see him say it to McGonnagol.' she said to herself.

"Oh, and Harry. Not a word of what you heard to anybody. Not even your little friend, Ron. Or Hermione on that note." Professor Coldrick added.

"Yes, Professor. But, who were you talking about with Professor McGonnagol?"

"You don't need to know that, Harry. Anyway, I don't want to scare you. I'll just leave it to your imagination." Professor Coldrick said with a slightly evil and childish grin. "Have fun." and with that, she walked back down the opposite direction, towards her classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** Hi. There is a slight bit of gore in the second paragraph of this so just be prepared. Nothing to graphic. In fact, it just says there's a lot of blood so you needn't worry. That was actually completely pointless, but yeah. Just to let you know.

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Do you think she meant Voldermort?" Hermione asked after Harry explained what he had heard. He had done the exact opposite of what Professor Coldrick told him.

"Well, who else would she be so afraid of?" Harry stated.

"Well-" Hermione began, but was cut short as a crying and panting 2nd year came running into the common room. Hermione got up immediately and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a reassuring voice.

"It's…(sob)…Professor…(pant)…Flitwick…(sob, sob)…he's…(sob)…dead." the little girl managed to cry out.

"It's okay. It's okay." Hermione comforted, but looked at Harry and Ron with wide eyes and a desperate expression.

"We'll go. Catch us up in a minute." Harry instructed. Hermione nodded and he and Ron ran towards Flitwick's office.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, McGonnagol, Filch, Coldrick and various other teachers, among some students were already there, the students crowded round the door frame, going into the room. Harry and Ron weaved their way through the crowd to get a better look. But they soon regretted it as they saw Professor Flitwick's mangled and slashed up body on the floor, a pool of blood around it. They grimaced at the sight, and Harry saw Professor Coldrick with her hand over her mouth and shaking her head disbelievingly. She closed her eyes to calm down, then turned round and made her way through the crowd. 

"Excuse me." she repeated, her voice wavering slightly. Harry and Ron watched after her. Ron turned to Harry.

"D'ya think it's…" he trailed off, referring to the conversation between Coldrick and McGonnagol had previously that day Harry had told him and Hermione about earlier. Harry shrugged.

"Um…I'll be back. Wait here for Hermione." Harry said. Ron nodded with a confused expression, and Harry ran up the hallway after a retreating Professor Coldrick.

* * *

"Um, Professor? Are you okay?" Harry asked, knocking on the slightly open door into her office. There was no reply. 

"Uh, Professor?" he repeated.

"Huh? Oh right. Come in." came Professor Coldrick's voice from inside. Harry peered round the door to see Professor Coldrick looking pale and flustered and with stray strands of hair coming out of her clipped up ponytail. She rushed around, stopping every now so often and looking round the room distractedly and then, remembering what she was previously doing, and continued gathering up her possessions.

When everything seemed to be packed, she stood there, checking the room and tried to run her hand through her hair, but realised it was clipped up and had to let it down.

"Well, that seems to be all...now where's my broom?" she muttered to herself and began searching for it. Caught in the moment, Harry pointed to a corner of the room and Professor Coldrick rushed over and brought it over to the rest of her stuff.

"Thanks." she mumbled. "Right. It's time to leave. It was nice knowing you, Harry. Now I'm going to go jump in a lake. No...wait. That's not right. Um...I'm going somewhere. Goodbye." she said pleasantly to Harry and turned to the window with her broom.

"Wait! What are you doing? Are you...drunk?" Harry asked.

"What? No. I'm not drunk. I don't drink. Except butterbeer of course. But that doesn't count. Does it? Oh, I don't know anymore. Anyway, being drunk would be inappropriate as a teacher. Well, ex-teacher. I'm probably going to ripped up into shreds soon. Just like Professor Flitwick..." she seemed to sober for a moment as she mentioned his name.

"But-but you can't leave! You just started!"

"Well, I beg to differ. Um,it's a free country and I am."

"But, what about you stuff? You can't take _all_ that on a broom!"

"Well, it'll all end up...somewhere. Hey, I know. You can have it! There, you've inherited my stuff. Congratulations. Wait...you're a boy. I know, give it to Hermione or something. Now, I really have to go." Professor Coldrick rambled, and turned to leave again.

"Wait, if you're gonna go, why are you flying?"

"Because I can attract his attention and he'll follow me away from the school. And it will be easier to escape by broom. Now I _really_ need to go." Professor Coldrick explained and turned yet again.

"But...you're mad! You'll get yourself killed! You can't go!"

"You're right, Harry. She can't go." Professor McGonnagol said walking into the room. "Nova, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. It's not safe here." she replied.

"What are you talking about? This is probably the safest-"

"Not me, Minerva. The rest of the school. Flitwicks already been killed. Who's it going to be next? You? A student? The helpless replacement?"

"I wouldn't exactly call Michael _helpless_." McGonnagol said with a sly smile. Coldrick turned around slowly.

"Michael? Michael Roberts?" she asked in shock. McGonnagol nodded.

"I-I-I...he...but..." she stuttered.

"We should get you to the hospital wing. You look pretty shaken up. Come on. Infact, Harry. Would you take Professor Coldrick to the wing. I have a...mess to clear up." she requested sadly. Harry nodded, and led Professor Coldrick out.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital wing, there was already a man Harry had never seen before, leaning against a wall next to the only spare bed left. All the others were filled with vomitting and uncontrolably sobbing children. Harry supposed they were the children who had seen Flitwick's mangled state. The man turned towards the door and his face lit up. Beside him, Professor Coldrick ran towards the man. 'Guessing that's Michael then.' Harry said to himself. Michael had short, brown, curly hair and brown eyes. He was only a few inches taller than Harry, and probably only a few millimetres taller than Ron. He was only one or two inches taller than Professor Coldrick. 

For a while, they just stood there, hugging each other, but then they pulled apart.

"So...how have you been doing?"


End file.
